Loving Prey
by Viataf
Summary: Roxas works for the mob, and has to kill a bystander that witnessed a killing, what will happen when he falls in love with her?RoxasXNamine may change to M in the future


**Roxas**

"Nothing personal...Just doing my job."

BANG!

THUD.

"*Sigh* That's the last of em' finally." he said, then put my gun back in my holster. Then when I made my way out of the dark alley, Axel called me out.

"Hey, Roxas!" I turned around at the familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Red, what's up?"

"Nothing really, just finished a job and heading back ton base. Oh yeah, and the boss wants to see you."

"What for?"

"Dunno, he just called me saying it was important."

I gave an unsure look to no one in particular, and brushed off any thoughts of the job.

**Namine**

*pant pant pant*

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, barefooted through the cold streets of the dark city. Running from the men who tried to kill me, not too far behind.

"W-Why?" I kept saying, not fully understanding why they wanted me dead so much for. All I did was witness a killing and now I'm in this mess!

BANG!

Another shot rang out. I looked around, and saw some rail road tracks up ahead with a train well on its way to block the roads. I quickly ran toward it and jumped over the tracks landing on my side, and I was home free...Or so I thought...I got up and kept on running until I reached the bus stop halfway to my apartment to catch my breath. As i stood there, I got to thinking, _**What if they find out my info and go to my place to kill me!...! I should get out of town...After i get some cash and clothes...**_

So I headed out to my friend Kairi's house.

When I got there, I saw Sora's car. Curious, I went to go ring the doorbell. I heard some voices.

"Kairi...Oh...Kairi...Y-yes!"

I was taken aback and decided to just wing it out until tomorrow instead of disturbing those two.

(a/n:XD i had to do it XDDD)

**Roxas**

As I stepped into the base, the boss, Xemnas, was sitting on the couch drinking some liquor that appeared to be rum.

"You said you wanted to see me boss?"Roxas asked.

"...Yes i did." He said seriously.

"I have a...Job i need you to get on a.s.a.p. I know you just got off from a long and difficult mission, but this is just as important. Think you can get it done?" he asked as he took another sip.

"That depends, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to kill a girl that witnessed Marks killing."

"Mark? You mean the same Mark that ripped us from the Black Board deal and ran with the cash?"

"Yeah, we finally caught and killed that bastard."

"I...I can't just kill a bystander. I mean what if she is connected to a cop or something?"

"I wouldn't put you on the job if i knew you couldn't do it, use your head."

"I don't even know who I'm going after specifically anyways so this is like looking for orange string in red string."

"Don't worry, the guys who went after her will tell you who you're looking for. But note one thing, you have to get this job done soon or it'll be your head and trouble for me. Got it?"

"...Yeah I got you." I turned around and headed for the door down the steps to go talk to Marluxia for the specs on the job.

**Namine**

_-The next day-_

I woke up from the bench in the bus station and head out for Kairi's house again. When i got there I rang the doorbell and Sora opened the door.

"Oh hey Namine...What can I do for ya?"

"Can I talk to Kairi?"

"Sure, come in."

As he went down the hall to go get Kairi I sat down on the chair in the living room and waited patiently while pondering my next move.

"Hey Namine. Why are you here so early? Did something happen?"Namine looked up at her with a worried look and explained to her and Sora what happened to her last night.

"Oh my god how come you didn't come here last night?"

"Uhhh, I did but then I left you two have your 'alone time'..."

Kairi and Sora's eyes widened and they started to blush.

"D-don't worry about that I understand! Really!"

"Well anyways why are you here if you plan on going out of town?"

"I'm here to ask if i could borrow some money for clothes and a ride out of town since i can't go home..."

"Oh sure anything for a friend!"

After I got all I needed, I said my goodbyes and got a ride to the airport.

**Roxas**

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Roxas! Lil' bro! I'm at the airport; can you come and pick me up?"

"Larxene is that you? Wow back so soon?"

"Yeah we finished the photo shoot here early."

"Kay I'll be there soon."

I got up and headed to the airport.

_**At the Airport... (both)**_

As Namine got her ticket to Chicago to live with her brother, Riku, she turned and went to security check out which was right by bag claiming. Roxas saw her and thought Well, well what do we have here?

Roxas went over to her and looked closely at the name plastered across the front of her shirt. A bit offended Namine said, "What are you staring at?" "Oh me oh i was just checking to see if you were made in heaven or not. I'm right."

Roxas smirked and Namine shook her head flattered, but not impressed. Then walked away, but not before he caught her arm and said, "I'm just kidding, I'm Roxas. What about you what's your name?"

Namine looked at him in doubt but saw the sincerity in his eyes and answered him.

"I'm Namine."

"Namine, that's a name only someone as astounding as you could work. So what's a beauty like you doing at the airport alone?"

"I'm leaving for Chicago to meet live with my brother."

"Oh are you? Okay...Well then will I be seeing you around soon?"

"I don't think so."

"Ohh i felt that chill in my heart. Alright then if I can't get your number here's mine."

Roxas handed over his card, and blew a kiss her way as he walked over to baggage claim.

Namine then went off to the terminal to board on the plane.

Just as Roxas was about to leave and Namine was about to board.

BOOOOM!

A loud explosion was heard nearby and a plane was skidding towards the end of the terminal area. She started to run as fast as she could away from the terminal area and even after the plane stopped moving, she kept running to the front of the airport. Scarred she balled up into a corner right by the exit where people franticly ran through and started to cry and hyperventilate.

Roxas saw her and went to see what was wrong.

But she had already fainted.

Hey guys, It's my first story XD I'm so proud of myself T^T i finally got off of my lazy ass and wrote this i hope you liked it ^^ also, I DO NOT EXCEPT FLAMES!Keep your remarks to yourself!

Disclaimer...blah blah blah I don't own the characters.


End file.
